


Welcome Back, My Queen

by Midnight_Flyer41759



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Flyer41759/pseuds/Midnight_Flyer41759
Summary: After leaving Seattle 8 years prior due to mysterious circumstances, Olive Brooks must return to her hometown, and face her demons, old and new.





	Welcome Back, My Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so this is an original story sorry if you were looking for a fandom. Please don't copy my ideas to another cite. If you like the idea please ASK. Also just going to say although I'm new to writing, while I appreciate constructive criticism flames will only be used to roast marshmallows and make smores. Oh yeah big one- if you don't like this, DON'T READ. Okay now that that's over anyone willing to stay, I hope you enjoy!  
> -Midnight_Flyer41759

The forest whizzed by in a blur through the rain streaked car window. My clammy hands clutched the steering wheel tightly, a finger tapping out an anxious rhythm. As I sped past the familiar green sign proudly proclaiming "Seattle, WA 22 miles" I couldn't help the hitch in my breathing.

'Eight years. . . Has it really been that long?'.

I still remember that night like it was yesterday, his blood quickly drenching my already soaked hoodie and t-shirt. It was raining then too. I shake my head roughly and turn up the heat as if it could dissipate the bone deep chill from the screams still ringing in my ears. "Seattle, WA 4 miles."  
My skin starts to crawl with each mile that disappears under the car's tires, too fast for my fidgeting body's comfort. I feel sick, my mouth dry and a ball in my throat as my stomach clenches. So much has happened.

'I can't do this. Oh god I can't do this.'

My pulse jumps, rabbiting under my skin through my veins as I tense up even further.

'How can I go back? Curse my boss! Curse him and Professor Evans and-and curse fucking Daniel, oh fuck him!!'

Fate is probably grinning sadistically. I tremble faintly as I enter the city limits, traffic as packed as ever. My eyes seek out familiar buildings. The space needle, sleek and elegant as always. Giovanni's-an absolutely delicious Italian restaurant, my favorite in fact-still up and running in the modern day despite it starting way back in 1963. Starbucks on every corner-a given. Pausing as I spot the easily recognized green franchise logo, my eyes dart to my phone. Making a quick judgement, I decide I have enough time for a swift caffeine stop. Flicking on the turn signal I change lanes and take a right turn, pulling into the coffee shops parking lot a backing into an open space right before another patron. 

'Not bad, Brooks, not bad. Still better at city driving than Sam.'

The thought brings a ghost of a smile to my face as I snicker, nerves abating slightly. If there's one thing to remember fondly from this hellhole it was the night life. Once the responsible people had gone home, children corralled into pajamas and bed, adults curling up for a night cap, the rambunctious life of Seattle came spilling out of the walls. Under the light of the moon with only the stars as witnesses, the youths came together with joyful shrieks and laughing calls, bright street lights illuminating their skin with glowing golden wreathes. Through the shadows the came from, the sparkling clubbers, the street artists with their clothes black as the night they traveled under, and oh the racers. Hidden in plain sight by our confidence and sly ways we were part of a family with our night time brothers and sisters.  
Adrenaline junkies they called us from the outside. Not in a callous way rather than an admiring.  
Clad in leather and walking tall we didn't let anyone stand in our way. We owned the street we raced upon, black pavement flying beneath our speeding tires, all power and grace. Sure you had to occasionally evade the cops but hey! That's part of the fun. Not that Daniel thought so but he always lost when he initiated a race against me so he was biased. Then again, everyone lost when they competed against me. No hard feelings on any side. I was the queen of these streets that I was raised upon. These were my people. It helped that I knew my way out of any vehicle, any technology really.  
My father had been teaching me to be a mechanic before I could walk. I'd be down in the shop watching as he worked on his "babies" as he so often called them. My mother, the very picture of sophisticated beauty and grace, brains and strength, would always smile at us, gazing on with sparkling chocolate eyes and an impish quirk of her scarlet lips. There was no question that she was so proud. They loved me so much.  
It's a sobering thought that sent a pang through my heart considering their estrangement from me now. Breathing through the pain and shifting my face in a cool, neutral expression, I turned off the ignition and shrugged on my black leather jacket. 

'No turning back now. Come on, don't be a coward.'

Stepping out of the car into the city's bustling population, I rose quickly, shutting the door behind me as I set off through the rain into the shelter of the shop. Pushing through the entrance and ignoring the bells chime, I shook out my coat lightly and ruffled my hair as I inhaled the bitter aroma of coffee. Sighing softly, I took a place in line, my boots clicking on the warmly stained wood floors. 

'Well what'll it be today? A caramel macchiato? A hazelnut latte? Ohhhh that sounds good. I wonder if they have-'

"Olive? Oh my god no way, Olive Brooks is that you?"

My shoulders hike up to my ears.

'Oh shit.'

I catch sight of flowing blond hair arranged into a half up half down hairstyle, surrounding a pale heart shaped face, purple stained lips parted in shocked surprise. A glance over completes the imagine with a soft pink sweater, dark blue high waisted jeans tucked into furry water proof boots. I turn slowly only to gape stupidly into ocean blue eyes before waving pathetically.

"Um, yea-yes? Heyyyyy Pen."

The blond grins widely and bounds over (that's right fucking bounds what in the literal hell) to trap me in an asphyxiating hug. I freeze and choke, the air rushing out of my lungs as she squeezes my ribs tighter. 

"Kind of..need.. to.. breathe!" I struggle out. She releases.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry, are you okay?!" I heave in air, my starving lungs gleefully accepting the oxygen. Penelope babbles on.

"Oh my god! Olive I'm so sorry you were gone for so long. Olive, I missed you much, like so so much!! Where did you go? Why didn't you call?!" Much to my dismay, my childhood best friend begins to cry. I flail, my panicked eyes frantically looking around (no one's staring but it feels like it) before stealing my emotions and wrapping Penelope into a desperate hug. She latches on like a limpet as I pet her hair, cooing soft comforts.

"Shush, shush, you're okay, I'm here, I came back, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. It's okay, I've got you. Friends forever, remember? I'm sorry, I panicked and ran, I'm sorry Penny, so so sorry. I've got you, shush."

Expectedly, the blond calms, her sniffles growing quiet.

"I missed you so much!" Penelope whispers, voice thick with tears. My bite back the prickling in my own eyes, and pull back slightly, smiling.

"Missed you too Penny." She laughs wetly. 

'Thank God.'

"Gosh Olive no one has called me that in years." She grows a bit more serious and squints her eyes to glare at me plaintively. She must see how my face suddenly goes tense and closed off because she relents with a sigh, pulling back and straightening up. I feel bad and attempt to reach out with a tentative offer. She must be thinking the same for we speak at the same time.

"Oh sorry I got your shirt all messy, ugh-"

"I'm sorry, how about we talk sometime-"

We blink at each other, before laughing, the awkward air breaking. She speaks first this time.

"I apologise for your shirt-which by the way loving it, look at you! You're gorgeous! No don't give me that face, you are!" My face is unimpressed even if I'm grinning internally. Same old Penelope. "Alright, ALRIGHT. How about I pay for your coffee and we can catch up?" Her voice trails off. I take pity and accept. We forget about everything else and catch up, laughing as they chat over long past memories. I snort in a most unladylike manner as Penelope rehashes their sophomore year fourth of July party, arms waving around spastically and face gone pink in her passionate telling.

"And-And Olive! He just knocked over the table! The entire table! But Olive that's not yet the worst part!" I clutch my ribs, wheezing."The food went EVERYWHERE! On the floor! On the walls! On my AUNT it was terrible oh you remember! We laughed for hours. Gosh my dad was so mad." We giggle breathlessly and make our way up to the cash register to order. The barista is tall, all broad shoulders and a thin tapered waist. I paused, as his eyes rove over me in away that makes me blush faintly before he smirks flirtatiously and leans in over the counter(oh it is ON Pretty boy). We stare for a long moment before a co-worker bumps into him and startled, he speaks up grinning shyly.

"Welcome to Starbucks, what'll it be today?" It's my turn to smirk, lips as red as my mother's before me and his eyes look down to my mouth as if pulled by a magnet. I bite my lower lip as if indecisive before smiling like a shark who smelled blood and telling the poor now drooling man my order.

"I'll have a grande hazelnut latte, please-Hot." He nods dazedly, grabbing a cup while looking at me the entire time. We both jump as Penelope tells him her order as well. 

"I'll have an grande peppermint hot chocolate, hot. Oh and I'll be paying for hers. The names Penelope." Barista takes Penelope's card and runs it through the register clumsily. I smile brightly and bring my straying attention back to Penelope who's eyes are positively shimmering. I wink at her and we giggle as he finishes the card transaction. Traveling to the pick up area we chat a little more, our eyes blatantly staring at barista boy who face is pink. Hearing Penelope's name called go back where Penelope picks up her hot chocolate and the barista hands me my own our hands brushing slightly. The blush darkens again, the smirk replaced by an endearing crooked grin.

'Damn, is that a phone number? Yes. Yes it is. So going to call.'

"Have a nice day." I smile at him before taking a glance at the name tag.

"You too. See ya around Tyler." Getting tugged back by Penelope we start heading to a table she had previously been occupying. Settling down we chatted for a while longer avoiding my absence so skillfully for a moment I forgot why it hurt so much to be back. I was relaxed and for the first time in a long time, content. Which is of course when shit hit the fan. 

With my aviator sunglasses hiding my distinctive cheek bones, it's no surprise only Penelope as an exceedingly close individual recognized me. Unfortunately that means the other demons of my past would find me too. I saw him first, Jacob Ryder, standing in line. He had changed a lot but that was definitely him. How could I forget? There used to be a day and age where we were lovers. I knew every honey blond hair on his head, his skin tanned even in rainy Seattle. I knew what his body felt like, a long line of warmth against mine, all lithe muscle. Those lips, deceptively soft, eyes kinder than anyone I had ever met. I had loved him and he had loved me. We had been so blissfully happy together. He was the king to my queen. Everyone said we must be soulmates. But they were wrong. Soulmates are a child's fairy tale. A myth. I had learned that the hard way. By the time I figured it out though, Michael was already dead, his blood coating my hands as I held him in my arms. He breathed his last choked gasp within my grasp. It broke something in me. I couldn't stay, eyes staring all around, my throat shredded from screaming, my eyes puffy as I sobbed over his cooling body. 

Accusingly, they hadn't given me a chance to explain. They had ripped me away from him. I remember though. I remember thinking 'My love will understand. I have to get to him. He will save me, he will come for me, he won't let them hurt me.' Foolish, naive child. The next day I was gone but I will never forget, the screams the terror the blood Michael's face, My Micha's face with his glazed empty eyes. 

"-ive? Olive? Hey! Olive!" I startle back into the present, Penelope staring worriedly before she too sees Jacob.

"Olive I'm so sorry He was supposed to meet me, I'm sorry, oh please believe me, Olive."

My breath hitches and tears brim in my eyes. I stand abruptly, stammering apologies and farewells, freezing in terror as I make contact with Jacob. His eyes widen before desperation fills his gaze along with determination and he's striding towards me. The motion frees me and suddenly I'm bolting for the door, coffee long forgotten.

'Shut shit shit. Stupid so stupid what was I THINKING. I can't do this why did I think I could do this-'

"Olive wait please, would you hang on wait WAIT Sweetheart please." I let out a sob, exploding out of the Starbucks into the city's cacophony. The crowd is suffocating but in my break down I shove manners aside and struggle through. Jacob calls after me closer and closer and I renew my efforts, desperate to escape.

'I can't breathe I can't breathe why did I come back, no no no no please no oh God no no no' I trip but I'm scrambling up before anyone can help me themselves. I push through to my car, clawing for my keys. Jacob is chasing after me with as much desperation to catch me as I have to get away. I clutch my newly found keys and shove the key into the doors lock. My shaking gets fiercer each time I miss making it 10 times as hard to get it. Finally the key enters the lock and I twist the door open harshly. Jumping in, I jam the lock down, start the ignition and peel out of the parking lot. Tires protesting the rapid movement by squealing, I screech out onto the street, speeding away from Jacob. My heart thunders in my chest, all my fear from my drive over to Seattle back in an instant and quadrupled. I shake, my vision blurry from my tears. My lungs heave as I escape onto familiar streets. Pulling under a bridge, I stop the car and sob breathlessly, choking on my own breath. 

"Why me why me what did I do. So stupid so so stupid shouldn't have come back I shouldn't have come back." I don't register that I'm speaking out loud. Breath coming in much too quick and black spots cropping up in my vision field, I take one more hysterical heaving inhale, before passing out cold.

'Double shit.'

**Author's Note:**

> Any ideas? Should I continue or no? I might make it a series but I'm testing for interest :) thank you for reading


End file.
